


I never wanted this. I Love You!

by Amazingcoco300



Category: OC and Octonauts
Genre: Almost Rape, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forever Potion Effects, Original Character(s), love in the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingcoco300/pseuds/Amazingcoco300
Summary: Barnacles is put under a forever potion and is forced to do something he would never even think about in his right mind. He almost hurts the one he loves most and can't stand to even look at himself, but she is still there. She was almost hurt worse than anyone could ever hurt someone, yet she is still there. Right beside him hugging him close, crying with him, saying that it would be ok and that they could get through it. She held no grudge and loved him even though he hurt her. He felt so bad he apologized profusely she didn't listen and said he had nothing to apologize for. He was utterly confused how she didn't Immediately break up with or kill him. However she stayed, she loved him, shared secrets with him, and trusted him with her life. He swore nothing would hurt her again, he will keep that promise. Even if it costs him his life.





	I never wanted this. I Love You!

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely fictional and anything in this story is not directed towards anyone and if it does and brings up traumatizing memories I am deeply sorry. This story will contain mentions of rape and almost being raped. I have never experienced this and truly hope I never have to experience this. I only know of rape and details of such from law and order SVU. Any mentions of sexual acts and such are from smuts and my friends in real life. I am the only girl in a friend group of boys so you get exposed to some dirty things. I am probably too dirty minded for my age and maybe a bit more mentally older than I should be but I have been exposed to some things as a child. One of which is watching, as I said previously, Law and Order SVU from the age of 8. This kinda made me realize the world we live in a lot sooner. I was never abused physically, mentally, sexually, or verbally so there is no way for me to relate to any of those things at all. I am just writing this story as a bit of backstory for my original character Coco. She has a bad past and this past includes magic and such. The past will be explained further in the endnotes. So please if you don't like this story then just leave the page and don't post hate. This goes for all creators and people reviewing other creators works. People work hard to actually write or make something they enjoy, and it does not feel good to be criticized or belittled for it so if you don't have anything nice to say do not say anything at all. Also, remember No means NO. I already stated what this story will contain so if you do not like hearing of the stuff I mentioned do not read this. On the app wattpad, I also have a story that shows more about coco's past and her life with the octonauts. This will be humanized, however, so that the other story will be in animal form. The story is called octonauts feelings, so I hope once you finish this story, you will read that one.

It was winter. The octonauts got a call that an animal was stuck in ice at a place in the woods. They rushed and somehow Barnacles and Coco got separated from the rest. They were separated for one day and in that time Coco and Ivy got into it, Ivy took Barnacles, Barnacles got put under a forever potion, reunited with Coco and they entered an abandoned building. Then the forever potion hit full force and Barnacles was trapped in his mind. Ivy had full control over him and was forcing him to do all these things. An hour of fighting pasted and now Barnacles had coco cornered, Ivy smirked from her place in a nearby cave. She knew Coco would never do anything to harm the ones she loves, her significant lover was no exception. She had his mind completely taken over and could control everything he did. He was literally trapped in his own mind, helplessly watching as 'he' cornered coco. She looked completely terrified, but who wouldn't be when they were cornered against a wall with their husband under the control of their worst enemy. He threw her on the bed and she scrambled towards the very edge of it, farthest away from him. She practically screamed at him despretely " Please, Baby, Snap out of it!"  
'Barnacles' just stared at her his normally blue eyes now a bright green from the effects of the forever potion. Eventually, he just laughed and spoke coldly " You actually think I care? I never cared about you, You are nothing, I am your husband. I own you".  
He got closer and she could no longer stop the tears from flowing. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him " I'm going to make sure you never forget that".  
He shoved her down to the bed and tore off her clothes. She shivered as the cold air hit her body. She tried pulling away, he kept his grip tight. She cried, kicked, punched, anything to get away from him. She was seriously debating using magic on him to escape, but knowing that the magic could kill him she didn't do it. Despite what was happening she knew she still loved him and could never do anything to harm him seriously. She cried begging him to stop. He tore off her underwear and took off his own clothes. She knew what would happen next, she has seen it in real life and on T.V. She cried and begged him to stop. Her voice came out shaky and kept breaking because she was crying " P-Please, if you ever loved me, Please stop!".  
Barnacles' eyes remained green and he got closer to her. He got his first glimpse directly into her eyes. The sight shocked him. Normally hey eyes were lively, full of fire, tough, no fear showing at all, and most of all showing love for him. Now her eyes had no fire, her eyes looked broken, they showed her feelings very clearly. She was terrified, and worst of all she was terrified of him. He instantly snapped out of it. His eyes turned blue again and he collapsed almost on top of her. He stopped himself and couldn't help but whisper one word before jumping up and turning to leave out the door. What surprised him most is a strong grip on his wrist. The second he turned around he was pulled into a lung-crushing hug with lips on his, he kissed back ignoring the voice in his head telling him to go. When they pulled apart he saw Coco there smiling at him. She looked deeply into his eyes new tears falling. He instantly wiped them away. She spoke her voice very quiet, which was rare, " I... I thought I lost you to Ivy and that * She shakes and Barnacles pulls her close despite the fact that they are both naked* I thought you no longer cared. I thought... I lost everything, that you were no longer mentally present". She broke out into a new set of tears sobbing uncontrollably clinging to him for dear life. He could do nothing but whisper " I'm so sorry sweetheart!" and " Please forgive me for the pain that I caused" over and over again. He sighed and spoke " I understand if you no longer want to be toget-" He was cut off by Coco pulling him into another kiss. After they parted she spoke " Listen to me and Listen closely *barnacles nodded* I LOVE YOU. A stupid forever potion can't change that.". He looked at her like she was crazy but then smiled. Coco shivered from the cold and Barnacles quickly gave her his sweatshirt. She put it on and then she looked towards the shreds of clothing that used to be hers on the ground and laughed breathlessly. She spoke quietly " I knew you were strong but damn I didn't think you would destroy my clothes like that.". Barnacles winced at the sight of what he did. Coco grabbed his hand and lead him to the bed. They both sat down and coco immediately leaned onto his chest. He inhaled her sent and leaned back onto the bed taking her with him. SHe rolled and she was laying on his chest absentmindedly playing with one of the hoodie strings. He kissed her temple and apologized again " I am so sorry". She looked up at him and as he looked into her eyes he saw all the love, passion, toughness, and fire in them again. She smiled weakly at him " I'm going to be completely honest with you, I am only hearing half of what you're saying because I am so emotionally drained. But if you apologize again I will punch you". He smiled and kissed her forehead and whispered: " Get some rest love, You deserve it". She smiled weakly at him and started drifting off. Right before she fell asleep he whispered: " No one will hurt you again, I will make sure of it.". He hugged her tightly and she softly squeezed back starting to snore.

**Author's Note:**

> Coco is Dashi and Tweaks cousin. She is tan, tall, has blond hair down to her waist, and teal eyes. She is 23. She has an arch enemy Ivy. Ivy forced coco into a flashback. A flashback is where Coco curls into a tight ball, she begins glowing a red aura, and if you touch the aura, you get injured or worse. Coco had a flashback and ivy forced everyone else to watch. The flashback showed Ivy torturing coco and putting cancer into her family members. There was nothing coco could do. Coco is also part of the SVU police force.


End file.
